harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Eclipse
This is Harry Potter from Luna Lovegood's point of view! :) WARNING: This story suggests a romance between Luna and Harry. Quick Notice: Yes, as it says above, Luna and Harry will be in a slight romance in this story, but Harry, in the end of it, will end up dating Ginny. So basically, can we pretend this is the Half-Blood Prince and not Order of the Pheonix? Oh, and in this story Harry has a sister :) Chapter One I sit, almost perfectly still, my Spectrespecs perched on my face as the Hogwarts Express turns a rugged corner on the tracks. The Quibbler ''sits on my lap, for once closed. I never really stopped reading it, but I was concentrating too hard to even notice it. The others stare at me, completely perplexed, well, everyone except Ginny, who looks at me through sympathetic eyes. Hermione is eyeing the ''Quibbler, ''clearly disgusted. "You read the ''Quibbler ''of all things?" She spits harshly, her bushy chestnut brown hair done up in a gracious braid. "That thing only prints out rubbish! The daily prophet's much better." I glare at her, taking off my Spectrespecs slowly. "My dad's the person who writes all of the ''Quibbler's ''articles!" I say shortly, almost tilting my head as Hermione made a sound that sounded like a bird's squawk crossed with a cat hissing. "I-I mean, it-it is a good magazine," she says hastily but I eye her coldly, knowing she's only lying. "Lying is a thing that cannot be undone," I tell her dismissively. "It is the lesser of the two evils. That's what Rowena Ravenclaw told me." Ron Weasley looks at me as though I am mad. "Ravenclaw is ''dead," ''he tells me loftily. "She could not have spoken to you." I fire up at once. "Yes she can!" I exclaim, the ''Quibbler ''falling from my lap and drifting to the floor. "The dead can come back as ghosts can they not?" Hermione gives a tiny nod and Ginny sniffs. "Luna is from Ravenclaw," she tells Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, her long red hair hanging down her back, not done up. "She's in my year." Harry looks at me, a grin playing on his face. I look away, afraid he's mocking me. I pick the ''Quibbler ''off the floor and place it on the seat next to me in the train compartment. I look down at the floor, pretending not to notice the others conversing. "I hear you are smart, Granger," I say suddenly, looking up and wishing I had not spoken. Hermione turns to me, her face bright red. "You-you have?" She stutters, fiddling with her braid. I nod and continue. "I hear you were meant to be a Ravenclaw, like I am." "Even though you're probably supposed to be in Hufflepuff," Ron says in an undertone, barely loud enough for me to hear. I ignore him, knowing Ginny will probably hex him in a moment. Hermione seems dumbstruck and says softly, "I thought my sorting experience was kept a secret by a special charm Dumbledore placed over me." I shake my head, answering logically, "Either the word spread too quickly or the charm was faulty. What? That can happen!" I add earnestly as everyone casts me surprised glances. Ginny even pauses from raising her wand at Ron, seeming as though she was preparing to hex her brother. I smile to myself. "Anyway, I hear Ronald Weasley was actually told by the sorting hat he had a choice, either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. That was no secret!" I laugh as Ron looks as though he's going to throw a book at me. Ginny whips her wand up hastily and points it at Ron's face. Ron bypasses red and turns maroon. "You know too much, Luna," he comments slowly, barely stopping himself from raging by the looks of him. I smile calmly and look at my Muggle watch. "We should probably change," I tell the group. "The watch says the castle is coming up soon. In about three minutes it says." Hermione gasps and quickly pulls her robes over her normal Muggle clothing and so do the others, including me. I feel slightly more awkward now, as I am now the only one sporting the classic Ravenclaw robes. The others wear their infamous Gryffindor robes, Harry turning a slightly pink colour as I smile at him. Ginny is now sitting at the window, her long red hair blending in a little better with her red robes. Her hair hangs loosly down her back and she is eyeing Ron sceptically as though he was going to hex someone. Namely me. Hermione is re-braiding her hair and Ron doesn't seem to remember anything exists except Hermione. I cover my face with my hands, stopping myself from giggling. Ginny seems to show more grit as she eyes her brother playfully. Harry is looking in his trunk, trying to find something by the looks of it. "Oh! Look, I can see the castle!" Ginny says excitedly as she peeps out the window to glance at the scenery. I slump down beside her and look out the window as well. "Yes! The house ghosts would have missed us dearly, I'm sure," I say happily and Ginny nudges my shoulder, her eyes strangely blank. "Dumbledore would have missed us more!" Hermione says frustratedly, finishing her braid and glaring at me as though I was the ugliest thing in existance. I shake my head at her and turn to Ginny, tilting my head slightly as she does not look at me. Instead, her gaze is resting on Harry and Ron, who are talking to each other in muffled whispers. "Speak up, you two gits!" Ginny hollers and Harry sits up, looking unaffected. Ron simply glares at Ginny, looking grumpier. I drop my head, not wanting to look at anyone else in the room. I feel slightly left out, knowing that the other four people in the room have known each other since they were very young. I had only met Ginny last year when she stood up for me when a few nasty tempered Slytherin boys were annoyed that I had acomplished the task before anyone else. I look up when I hear the sliding door slam shut, and notice only me and Ginny remain in the room. "The others left early," Ginny explains blandly, her gaze lingering on the closed door. I know why the others left early. "They don't like me," I whisper, grabbing my trunk and standng up, my wand in my grasp. "Why don't we go then?" I suggest and Ginny nods. "Of course, good idea Luna." She stands up as well and we exit the compartment with ease. The corridors might as well be empty; most people are huddled in their compartments, scared to exit. "Ever since Voldemort came back everyone's been acting strangely," Ginny tells me in a soft voice and I wince. "I wish you wouldn't use the name, Ginny," I say equally as quietly and Ginny chuckles. "This is what happens when I have to share a house with both Potters for the entirety of the holidays. Speaking of the Potters, any idea where Jazz is?" Jasmine Potter was Harry's older sister who had started Hogwarts late due to her decisions, but she was now in Harry's grade. "No idea actually," I reply as we continue down the corridor and to the train exits. The train was slowly soundly and soon it stopped completely. "Oh, Ron! I told you we shouldn't have stopped to buy sweets!" Hermione chided angrily. "Look, they beat us!" Ron and Harry came into view, eating lollies and dragging their trunks along. ---- I sit, quite alone in the Ravenclaw common room, not really knowing what to do. Occasionally people would wander around the firelit room, but they'd leave as soon as they entered. I lift myself out of my chair and go over to the Ravenclaw guardian, Mrs. Oakly who seemed to have a special relationship with Ravenclaw girls. "Ah, Miss Luna Elizabeth Lovegood," Mrs. Oakly greets drunkenly. "Have you been drinking that aweful wine Mr. Aucsteson gave you?" I fret, knowing that when Mrs. Oakly drinks Mr. Aucsteson makes himself it never ends well. "Just a bottle o' it, is all," Mrs. Oakly responds weakly, her skinny form swaying in her portrait frame. My jaw drops instantly. "'Just a bottle of it '?" I ask incredulously. "Do you not remember what I told you about limiting your drinking?" Mrs. Oakly scratches her chin. "No," she lies, gritting her teeth. I shake my head at her. "Am I able to exit?" I ask. Mrs. Oakly mumbles, "a' this time o' night? Okay, I guess..." "Here's your riddle: ''What walks on four legs when it is young, that walks on two feet when middle aged, and that walks on three legs when elderly?" I laugh, "easy! A human!" Mrs. Oakly nods her head slowly and swings her portrait open to let me out. My hair bounces as I exit and it jumps over my shoulder as though it were alive. I know where I want to go. The Library. Chapter 2 I work my fingers neatly through my hair as I sit alone in the Hogwarts Library, braiding. I wish someone else was down here with me... But like they'd stay. I instantly stop braiding when I hear footsteps hurrying towards me. I feel like calling out, but what if it's Madam Pince? Then I'm dead. TBC